


The Sorceress and the Sergeant: Reconnaissance

by Sunevial



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunevial/pseuds/Sunevial
Summary: (A Followers AU) One of Old Priestess's hobbies is writing horrendously trashy romance novels based on her coworkers and their potential relationships. This is yet another excerpt from her latest hit novel, The Sorceress and the Sergeant.





	The Sorceress and the Sergeant: Reconnaissance

Marjory shifted in her seat, fiddling with a bit of her sweater as her eyes darted around the familiar room. The early evening sun leaked in between wooden blinds, casting strange patterns of light and dark onto the office walls and desk. A light breeze with no origin flitted around the room, dancing between the almost comical amount of houseplants and paintings that were just a little too strange to have been made by mortal hands. Clicking keyboard strokes mixed with the low ticking of the wall clock, stretching seconds into hours.

“Well, it seems your last assignment went well, Miss Teller,” the woman said, finally breaking the silence. She pushed a classy pair of spectacles up over her nose, deeply tanned skin complimenting piercing golden eyes. “A little messier than I think anyone expected, but that’s to be expected with acid spitters.”

“Thank you, Miss Northwest,” Marjory said with a quick nod.

The woman clicked her tongue and shook her finger. “It’s either Patricia or Miss Vixen, nothing more and nothing less, dearie,” she replied with a light smirk crossing her face.

“Right, sorry Miss Vixen,” Marjory said, glancing off to the side. Despite almost a year of working with her ‘case manager’, Marjory still had no firm idea of who or what Patricia Northwest actually was. Her best guess was either an old trickster deity or a nature spirit from when the world was younger, but she had a feeling she would never fully get this strange creature’s story.

“Ah, much better.” With a painstaking slowness, Patricia began re-arranging some of her desk knick knacks, eyes flickering between various baubles. With one hand, she nonchalantly pushed some of her orange hair behind an ear. “Now, Miss Teller, seeing that I am your case manager, I want you to be honest with me,” she began, taking her hands away from her keyboard and placing them under her chin. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors floating around the office. You know, the ones of you and Ollie being perhaps more than just each other’s Sorceress and Sergeant.”

A shiver ran down Marjory’s back as the memories of the past week or so came flooding to the forefront of her memory, tending to her injured partner and the passionate night that had followed. In that moment, neither of them had truly thought about how their dynamic would change or the workplace consequences. Turns out a large menagerie of supernatural creatures were especially good at picking up on new relationships. With a sigh, she slowly nodded her head. “I…yes, I have.”

Patricia tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. “Are they true?”

Palms nearly dripping with sweat, Marjory could feel her shoulders slump in defeat. Her heart was up in her throat, pounding almost loud enough to drown out her thoughts. Almost. “…they are. We’re now…I mean, I guess you can say that we’re dating. I’m not sure what you call a relationship between a human and a supernatural creature.”

A playful smile crossed the woman’s lips. “Ah, so I was right. You did manage to snag our little angel,” she said with an almost pleased tone to her voice. “I didn’t think anyone would ever get through to him. I’m impressed, Marjory.”

Her head snapped up. “You’re…not mad?” 

“Why would I be? I’ve been trying to get that ‘all work and no play’ boy someone nice for centuries, not to mention I saw this coming from the moment I met you.” Patricia paused for a second, reaching into her desk and pulling out a small manila folder. “You’ll be good for him. And as long as the two of you can still work on missions together, I don’t see why you two can’t get up to no good in private.”

Marjory could feel her cheeks flushing as red as her hair.

A snicker danced from Patricia’s mouth, showing a row of slightly pointed teeth. “You’re so easy to mess with, dearie,” she said, sliding the folder over the desk. “You really should work on that.”

“Easy for you to say. As far as I know, you don’t actually feel embarrassment,” Marjory mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing to the folder. “What’s this?”

Patricia one again adjusted her glasses, leaning back in her chair “Given this development in your relationship status, I think this next assignment will do just nicely for the two of you.”

Still red as a beet, Marjory snatched it up and glanced over the contents. She read it over once, twice, feeling her already flushed face growing more heated with every line. Slamming down the paper onto the desk, she stood up with as much dignity and height as she could muster.

Given that she was maybe five foot on a good day, that wasn’t a lot.

“You want us to do _what_?”

Patricia simply smiled wider, her eyes narrowing until she held the smug confidence only a fox could muster up.

“We have some nice ensembles in cloakroom three if you need something a bit more refined,” she said without breaking eye contact or her smirk. “Now, you had best get going, dearie. Your reservation is at eight.”

* * *

“Hold still, your hair’s a mess,” Marjory said, delicately running her fingers through strands of Ollie’s raven black hair and untangling knots.

“I still do not see the point in all of this,” he replied, tugging at the tie around his neck. He had forgone his normal casual clothing for a blue button up, gray vest, and slacks, though not without a significant amount of confusion and protest. “There have to be better ways of conducting surveillance than wearing clothing this impractical.”

Marjory huffed, smoothing her black cocktail dress free of any wrinkles. “There probably are, but Patricia insisted we scout out the restaurant in the least conspicuous way possible,” she explained, checking her clutch one last time. “Apparently, there’s been some dimensional warping in The Silver Spoon and management has closed off entry to everyone except paying patrons. Which means we’re going to dinner as a couple if we want to get in at all.”

Ollie just shook his head, eyes darting between the restaurant outside the car and Marjory while gears turned in his head. “She set us up on an evening outing, didn’t she?”

She heaved a long sigh. “It’s called a date, and yes she did.”

“I will never understand that woman.”

“You and me both,” Marjory said, pulling a light shawl over her shoulders and grabbing the car door. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

With lightning fast reflexes, Ollie wrapped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her ever so closer. A slight fire danced in his ice blue eyes. “One moment first.” Ever so delicately, he pulled her face closer to his, lips meeting in the dark. Marjory melted into the kiss, closing her eyes and feeling his fingers brushing her cheek and hand gripping her shoulder tight. It was drawn out, long and loving, neither wanting to be the first to break away.

His breath was hot on her ear, barely louder than a whisper. “You look so beautiful tonight.”

Hers was hardly louder. “You look so handsome.”

In the end, the clock won out, the alarm on Marjory’s phone jolting the two of them back to reality. She gave a wistful smile and carefully pulled away from the embrace, popping open the car door and stepping out into the chilly autumn air. A second later, her guardian ‘angel’ was at her side, one hand holding hers as they made their way down the sidewalk and to the restaurant.

She vaguely paid attention to the hostess asking for their reservation, answering the woman’s questions with stock answers as her eyes and ears scanned the room. It was dim, the room bathed in orange mood lighting. Good for both a romantic aura and keeping any visual warping hard to sense. The main hall was extravagant, walls lined with abstract paintings and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Tables were set with crisp white tablecloths, arrangements of freshly cut flowers, and flickering tea lights.

Their waiter lead them to a table in the back corner, a small booth where they could sit side by side. Marjory slid into her seat and picked up her menu, quickly scanning over the options for anything that sounded appetizing. Not long after, she felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her closer. Her face flushed ever so slightly.

“I’m not sure if you’re supposed to do that in public,” she whispered, shifting the menu so that both of them could read.

“With this place as dark as it is, I doubt anyone could see us anyways,” Ollie replied with an equally low tone. He leaned back into the cushioned booth and closed his eyes. Tapping his fingers, a nearly invisible pulse of silver energy shot from his fingertips and spread out across the restaurant floor. A slight frown crossed his face and he sat back up. “Nothing of note just yet.”

“We just got here, give it a little time.” Flipping the menu to the next page, she furrowed her brow and glanced up to Ollie. “Do you actually need to eat?”

He tilted his head to the side, seemingly trying to find the right words. “To my understanding, no. That being said, I find it enjoyable from time to time, not to mention it would be odd if you ordered something and I did not.”

“That’s very true,” Marjory said with a nod, pausing her uninterested browsing on a selection of entrees. “What do you want?”

Leaning in a touch closer, his eyes scanned the small list of dinner specials. “I do remember enjoying steak the last time I had it,” he mused, laying a finger next to the small description and reading it over. His eyebrows furrowed. “…what is cassis?”

“That’s french for blackcurrant. It’s a type of berry used in sauces and jams.”

He blinked a couple of times, glanced to her with visible confusion written in his eyes. “It is a fruity sauce…on meat.”

“Yup.”

“…why?”

Marjory shrugged, leaning her head against his arm. “Because different flavor combinations can pair together surprisingly well, like sweet and savory,” she explained, picking up her glass and taking a sip of water. “It brings out different tastes in both.”

“If you insist,” he replied, not sounding wholly convinced. “What are you getting?”

“Duck a l'orange,” she said, pointing to the entry under ‘poultry’. “It’s duck in orange sauce. I had it at this restaurant my grandma took me to when I was little. From what I remember, it was very good.”

Another blink. “Somehow, I think I am more confused about human cuisine than before we came here.”

The waiter returned a few minutes later, taking each of their orders and leaving behind a small bowl of bread and a plate of butter. Marjory took a roll and absentmindedly began tearing it into bite sized bits. After a minute of watching her movements and committing them to memory, Ollie did the same with his own piece of bread. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, the constant clatter of dishes and low voices serving as a low din to focus on for the time being.

Ollie’s eyes began glancing between the other tables, the gears once again turning in his head as watched the various groups interacted. “Are we supposed to be sharing in conversation constantly?” he asked, slightly nodding his heads to the other groups.

Swallowing the last of her roll, Marjory took a long drink of water while she turned the idea in her head. “Usually during dates, people make small talk, talk about their day or their life, mutual interests, sometimes the sports or weather. Silence is usually considered rude.”

“That seems rather arbitrary and fairly uninteresting,” he said with a slight frown. “And silence is often better than a space filler.”

“You know, you aren’t wrong,” Marjory said with a slight giggle. “Then again, that mostly happens on first dates when you don’t know a person well.

Ollie smirked a little mischievously, planting a kiss on the top of her head. “Whereas I happen to know you very well at this point, Sorceress.”

Thankfully, the dim lighting hid her flushing face.

Their entrees came not long after, both arranged with artistically placed vegetables and potatoes on colorful platters. Marjory hungrilly dug into her dinner, letting the mixture of roasted duck and tangy orange sauce in between bites of grilled asparagus roll over her tongue and down her throat. Glancing up at her…boyfriend? Significant other? In her opinion, guardian angel still worked best. Glancing up at her guardian angel, she watched his face contort in various expressions of bewilderment. “What do you think?”

Ollie glanced down at her, picked up a small piece of his dinner with his fork, and brought it up to her mouth. “I think it would be best if you tried some yourself. I’m not sure if I have the proper words,” he said with equal parts sincerity and teasing jab.

Rolling her eyes, she bit down and let the flavors roll around her mouth for a little bit. She swallowed and gave it a moment or two of thought. “Sweet, savory, very rich, a bit fruity.”

All that was on his face was a half smirk.

She didn’t need to see her face to feel the heat on her cheeks.

Muttering a curse or two under her breath, she took a bit of her duck in order to return the favor. Before she could offer it to Ollie, however, he suddenly sat up straight as a board. His eyes were narrowed, scanning the darkened room with the eyes of someone who doesn’t need light to be able to clearly see the world. Glancing around the room, her own mortal vision was enough to see the slight warbling of reality on the other side of the hall.

She shot him a quick glance which was shortly returned by one of his own. They both gave a slight nod. There was the confirmation that they needed.

“That is one of the strongest dimensional warpings I have seen in a long time,” he mused, leaning over the table and propping his chin on his hand. “We should take care of this sooner rather than later.”

Marjory nodded her head, glancing around at the other patrons of the restaurant. “Definitely, but let’s wait for the place to clear out a little more before we do that. We don’t need witnesses.”

“How do you suggest we wait it out?” Ollie asked, leaning back into the booth.

Glancing at the food on the table, Marjory cracked a small smile. “Take our time with dinner and order dessert?”

A small smile twinged at the corners of his mouth. He pulled her closer, once again brushing the top of her head with a light kiss, the two of them sitting in the relative darkness together. “That does sound…rather nice, actually.”

“Certainly more fun than our last adventure,” she said with a slight giggle.

“It is less dangerous so far, yes” he replied, turning her face to meet his. “But more fun? That is…a bit more subjective.”

This time, it was her turn to initiate the kiss, craning her neck up so that her lips met his. The surprise momentarily filled his eyes, then he sank into the kiss all the same, holding her tight against him. Not wanting to make too much of a scene in public, she broke the kiss a bit earlier than she would have liked. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Work could wait just a little bit longer.


End file.
